The Psychic
by acir tools
Summary: She was a quiet teenager with an abnormal past. She found refuge from the horrible world through black magic. She was considered obnoxious and weird more often than she was considered a genius but in truth she was just like everybody else.Questions have yet to be answered about her strange behavior and even stranger family. But that's normal for anyone who's Nekozawa's cousin.
1. INTRO

Full summary:

The Psychic Girl.

She was a quiet teenager with an abnormal past. She found refuge from the horrible world through black magic. She was considered obnoxious and weird more often than she was considered a genius but in truth she was just like everybody else. She wanted to be liked. She wanted to have purpose. She wanted to be the best. She is more interesting than what people describe her to be; she's a genius who likes to remain an idiot. Questions have yet to be answered about her strange behavior and even stranger family. But that's normal for anyone who's Nekozawa's cousin.

Short introduction:

In an abnormally dark room sits a girl with a supposedly magic crystal ball. She claims she can see the future as well as the inner workings of one's mind. But she knows she can't do any of the above; in fact, it was all an illusion. A very well executed illusion, that is. As all illusions, there's a trick, but that is the mystery behind it. Even if you were a hundred percent sure it was an illusion, even if it was told to you by the person who performed the illusion themself, you would never believe it because it was ___that_perplexing and believable. It takes a genius and an amazing actress to pull of such a stunt. Good thing this girl is. She is a gorgeous redhead with an amazing brain. You could say it is a shame no one can see her pretty face but to her it only adds to the mystery that she is. Sooner or later though her face, and whether or not she's crazy,must be revealed.


	2. The Physchic girl revealed

**This is my fanfiction about nekozawa's cousin. It's kinda messy and I'm still figuring out a lot of things. I will try to upload about once a week. I have a beta-reader whose name is nimash and I thank her for all the love and support. It's an honor to write people even if not many people get to see it. Thank you very much for taking time to read it. Please enjoy. Dank je. :))**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'People aren't stupid; in fact they're smart, and that is why this trick will work its magic,' she thought in her head as she began constructing her ''magical'' playing cards.

She has 21 cards in total and was now adding the finishing touches on her last card. Much like a normal deck, each card has a number, or rather position, that corresponds to them. The first card in the deck had 7A written on top of it. On the middle of the card was a rather good purple drawing of a naked woman being pushed up against a wall. Once you take a closer look at the picture, though, you find it'sodder than what you first thought. The woman's detailed face clearly shows enjoyment rather than fear. You are correct to wonder about this picture. It is called 7A because it is the first of the seven deadly sins, or cardinal sins, as some may call it. The first of the seven deadly sins is lust, which means excessive desires of sexual nature.

I'll take it from here. Everyone possesses lust but the amount of lust differs for each person. And though Ido not believe that these are deadly sins, they are perfect for personality readings. The expression on one's face after seeing the card is enough to bring forth information that can make one believe that I possess powers beyond a normal human. This is part one of my trick and probably the only part that you shall know for the time being. The rest of the cards are as follows: 7B(Gluttony), 7C(Greed),7D(Sloth),7E(Wrath),7F(Envy),7G(Pride), L1(love for one's family),L2(love for one's self),L3(love for one's companions),L4(love for one's love), JK(theJoker), LeoK(King of Kindness), MicKea(King of Knowledge), MariKe(King of Karma), KeeK(King of Keeping), KeiK(King of Keys), KnuK(King of Kneeling), Knight(King of Knightliness), and lastly Knot (Beings of Knottiness).

You may be wondering why there are only 20 's because the last one is called Yuiitsu Muni no Jiko,which is my means ''one and only self''. This is the last and most important card. It ''determines and completes the personality''. Now on to other matters, such as the matter that is probably bothering you. How do I tell people's personality from these cards? You place your hand over each card and place oneover your chest. You breathe three times and then you give me the back of your hand for examination. Simple as that, the rest is up to the universe. Oh! And I forgot to mention who exactly I am. First and foremost, my name is Yuiitsu Muni No Jiko Nekozawa as I've mentioned before, but people call me Yui and I suggest you do, too. I hate it when people call me sempai, however, I do not mind it when people call me Yui-chan or Yui-san or anything else considered friendly and, at times, informal. I am an aspiring cook, though no one outside the family has ever praised my creations, mainly because I have no close acquaintances to share them with.

I like to practice in our family dojo, mainly kendo and judo. I like to sing, dance, solve mathematical equations, read, cook, swim, play volleyball (preferably beach), horseback ride, jump rope, think, paint, play violin, and write the occasional poem. I am hardly what you call talented despite the many activities I enjoy. I think of myself as a jack of all trades, who's only talent is reading. Not the kind of reading you think of, but I would rather not talk about it for fear of revealing my technique too soon. I have a pretty straight forward personality despite being the quiet and strange person that I am. I am currently in Japan, and I'm about to start third year at a school called Ouran Academy. However, I previously studied in the Netherlands at the High School of Twente. Yes, I do have Dutch blood in me as well as Filipino and Japanese blood. My heritage is quiet exquisite, and itis one I take pride in because it greatly attributes to my useless yet beautiful face.

…Shit! I am so sorry for interrupting the narrator of this story. Naro, you may go on and I am deeply sorry for being rude and interrupting your narration.

Ahem,it is quite alright Miss, though I would rather you not interrupt me a second time.

As Miss Yui was saying, she has an elegant looking face with very prominent features. One feature that stands out among the rest are her large, dazzling purple yet orange looking eyes that are adorned with perfectly shaped eyebrows achieved only with DNA. Another thing about her appearance that is a stand out is her blood red hair that stretches all the way to her back. And as if that wasn't enough she also has prominent cheek bones and small blood red lips that convince you she truly is a beauty. Aside from her face, she also has quite the model body, with a height of 5.9" and a bust size of 32 C. She has crème colored skin, long fingers, long legs, and a ''delicious'' ass. I can't help but say that she is probably the most gorgeous gal I've ever seen. Even if she is amazingly beautiful, she refuses to be a model for her mother's company. Also, despite being extremely talented in math and science she also refuses to work for her dad's laboratory. She thinks that her sisters and brother will be much more suited to these tasks. She is also quite relieved seeing as how she hates modeling and is generally bored to death in a laboratory.

Her siblings are triplets and are all two years younger than her. They have studied in Ouran all their life but you probably don't know them seeing as they all opted to take their mother's last name. The eldest of the three is Kimyona Subarashi Jiko Nekozawa. She is an aspiring model with strawberry blond hair and a cute, heart shaped face. She is, like Yui, 5.9" and has, er, the same womanly features. Kim-san is smart, outgoing, and what you call a fashion guru. The second eldest of the three is Kuro Kisu Jiko Nekozawa, who looks almost exactly like her sister except for having pure blond hair. She is also an aspiring model and is a sports maniac, a friendly person, and just like her sister, a walking fashion catalogue.

The youngest is their brother name is Keihakuna Musuko Jiko Nekozawa. He is a male version of the two and is aspiring to be a scientist. He is sporty, flirtatious, and a lazy genius. He has a strong build due to lots of sports and has blond hair he bleaches white. The father of the four is Oranda Jappu Nekozawa, owner of the Science Laboratory of Biology and the president of NASA Japan. He has blond wavy hair that hasn't seen a gray yet. He stands at 6 foot 2 and is well built. Corazon Jiko Nekozawa is the mother and is an accessory fashion designer as well as a world renowned model. She has curly auburn hair and stands at 6 feet exactly. She has certainly given the girls their figure as she also has an hourglass figure. She is fun and outgoing, yet was considered self-destructive prior to meeting her husband. That is the family Jiro Nekozawa for you.

Miss Yui has studied in the Netherlands despite her family being in Japan in order to better her education and understanding of her heritage. She also spent three years in the Philippines for the same purpose. But enough of that, now onto the present.

Miss Yui is now getting ready for her first day of classes in Ouran Academy. What one doesn't know about Miss Yui is that she is also a fashionista and refuses to wear the uniform. That is why she is now leaving the bathroom in an orange cardigan over a red tank top and light blue skinny jeans. Her head is covered by a long black wig tied into a pony tail. Lastly, she has a cloak (much like Nekozawa's) covering her body, though she has no fear whatsoever of the sun. She just fears being eyed by a bunch of boys. Carrying her bag and skateboard she proceeds down the stairs. Before hopping on the board to skate to school she decides to take off the cloak and to put on before she reaches school instead. Now in her normal attire she grabs a Tostie (a melted cheese sandwich), says goodbye to her family, and skates to school. She enjoys her surroundings before reaching school and promptly stashes her skateboard in her bag and puts her cloak back on. She walks into the school, ignoring the annoying looks of her fellow school mates, and makes her way to her first class knowing with full confidence where it was. After all,she had a tour yesterday as a girl in a green wig and blue eyes. She knocked on the door and the teacher called her inside..

''Hello, you must be Yuiitsu Muni No Jiko Nekozawa, the new student. You may introduce yourself to the class before taking a seat behind Mister Haninozuka. Please raise your hand,Mister Haninozuka."

A hand shot up in the third row of the class. The hand belonged to a little blond haired boy. He waved enthusiastically while stating his name.

"Hello, my name is Yuiitsu Muni No Jiko Nekozawa. I would prefer it if you would call me Yui-san instead of Yuiitsu-senpai if that's alright with you," I said in a barely audible voice before I bowed and made my way behind the Haninozuka kid. I pulled out my notebook and started to completely ignore the sensei because I'm a smart assprotégé. I started doodling for about half an hour until the teacher left and homeroom was officially over. I waited for the math teacher and continued my amazing doodling. I was interrupted about an hour later by a voice I suspected belonged to the teacher.

"Nekozawa-san, could you please solve the problem in front?'' The teacher pointed to the board and asked me.

"Of course,Sensei," I told him politely as to not upset him and further degrade myself. I took the marker from his hand calmly and proceeded to analyze the problem before me. It was a simple trigonometry problem. I had already read about this and studied this last summer when I was bored of black magic. So I confidently wrote the solution on the board. I bowed to my sensei, who seemed to be in shock, and went back to my seat. The teacher seemed to have gotten over his minor shock and told me I was correct. After that I started hearing whispers saying I was an insane mutant from one of my dad's labs and that's what gave me the power to answer the seemingly unsolvable problem.

I continued to ignore them and doodled for the rest of class.

"Class is over and you all may go eat your lunch,'' the sensei told us.

I decided that I was still full and that I would not attend lunch and just stay here and play with my cards. I took my "magic cards" and before I could line them up, the blond boy was in my face.

"Ne, ne, Yui-chan, you wanna eat lunch with us?" the blond boy asked.

I had no idea who this blond boy was and I certainly wasn't going to eat lunch with him. He must have remembered he forgot to introduce himself because he began to speak again.

"Ah! I forgot to introduce Takashi and myself. My name's Mitskuni Haninozuka but you can call me Hani and this is my cousin, Takashi Morinozuka, but you can call him Mori."

I glanced up at them. I gave them a small smile before saying "Hello Hani and I would love to have lunch with you, I'm not really hungry." I actually knew his name already. He was one of the people I admired. He is a kendo champion and next in line to be the head of the Haninozuka Clan. I certainly don't want to upset this kid.

"Alright, Yui-chan. But would you at least come by Music Room # 3 after school?" he asked.

"I'm sorry but I can't because I have to meet my cousin somewhere after school," I told him politely.

"Aww, okay Yui-chan. I'll see you later then" He told me before he left me in peace once again.

I started playing with my cards. I took out mini temperature sensors as well as hearing devices and put them under each card. I picked them up slowly and tapped on them to make sure they were working. I mixed and matched them and pretended I was doing a reading. I checked my watch and saw that it was nearly the end of lunch. I put my stuff back in my bag and took out my doodle notebook again. I planned on making doll models for my cousin and his club,so I wanted to think of possible designs and sketch them out. As I was busy reading, I heard the rest of the class come in. I ignored them and resumed what I was doing. After a while I heard a slam on a desk and I looked up and saw it was my aunt, Mika Nekozawa. She is a very strict person and I forgot that she is going to be my teacher.

"Class has begun. Miss Yuiitsu, take off your cloak. I will not tolerate such indecency in my class.

I inwardly groaned and stood up. I took off my cloak, folded it and put it in my bag, and then bowed to my aunt and sat back down. I could hear the gasps of my classmates. Did they think I was deaf? I could hear them murmuring about my "closet beauty".I could even hear some of the guys commenting on how I was such a hot chick. I felt myself grow angry but quickly let it go.

"Take off your wig as well and please pull your hair back,'' she said with a stern voice.

I stood up again and took my wig off, revealing my long, beautiful red hair. I took a bobby pin from my pocket and

pushed the bangs out of my face. I bowed again and sat down. Now the murmuring was even worse. A rumor about me looking like a loser and just having plastic surgery. I had enough of this. I slammed my hand on the desk and said in calm voice: "I did not have plastic surgery and I'm not a mutant. I simply like to read and my stupid appearance is because my mom is a model. Now if you please keep your rather rude comments to yourself we can get back to listening to today's important biology lesson." I looked up to see my aunt simply smile and start the lesson. I didn't bother to look at the shocked faces of my classmates. It simply wasn't worth it.

**PLEASE REVIEW :))) don't hesitate to pm me or review me about suggestions or comments.**

**.**


End file.
